Broken memories
by bookGG
Summary: Set between R1 and R2. Lelouch Lamperouge and his brother Rolo Lamperouge live in Area 11without any worry besides being good students; however, a distant friend returns, but with unknown intentions. Suzaku/Lelouch. English version from Memories rotas by the same author.
1. Chapter 1

"Euphie stop!" Zero shouted, watching anxiously the 'Massacre Princess'. What was happening? What was this place? And why he felt he had already experienced this before? Lelouch Lamperouge awoke agitated, sitting on his bed trying to catch his breath. It was not the first time he had such strange dreams, but the first that involved the royal family. Euphemia Li Britannia, the princess had died in an accident and one year ago, what seemed strange was that he, a simple student, have named her a particular way as if they had been very close or something like that. It was impossible for someone as ordinary as he to know someone of the royal family and especially that something as horrible as the dream had happened.

The chess master decided to ignore the dream, because that was it ... a dream, things that never happened in reality. It was almost six in the morning so there was no point going back to sleep. After half an hour he was ready with suitcase in hand and headed to the dining room where his younger brother was waiting for breakfast. That young man was his only company so Lelouch was always very protective of him.

"Good morning, big brother!" The younger sibling greeted him with a smile while serving juice for both.

"Good morning, Rolo." He said patting his back. "I see that you asked for help to cook breakfast." He said as he sat down.

That comment caused Rolo to blush slightly. "It was idea of the council president; she said that I could ask for help whenever I want."

The student council president, close to graduating, was one of the retailer and kindest person he knows. Starting with the simple fact that her family let them live in one of their mansions near the Ashford Academy, where he attends with his brother. From what he remembers, the day they arrived at Area 11, then still Japan, his parents were killed when they were taken as Japanese by the British military. Rolo and he had finished with the same fate if it not had been for the fact that a Japanese family protected them, the Kururugis. While they were there only for a few weeks, the three children became friends, especially him and Suzaku, the only son of that family, Rolo estimated the boy with the green eyes, but for him it was very difficult to socialize. After his short stay with them, the Ashfords, who were close friends of his parents, sheltered and raised them as if they were their own children. Now years later, Lelouch and his younger brother were assigned in one of the mansions near the academy so that they could live there without problems. Since then they met Suzaku Kururugi and Milly Ashford, with the female he still maintains contact, even if she is a year older; however, Suzaku ... that's different, no one has seen him for about seven years since the invasion of Japan.

"What are you thinking about, big brother?" Rolo asked curiously. "Are you worried about something?"

"Not at all." He responded and took a sip of the freshly made juice. "Just thinking about the time we met the student council president and Suzaku. Has been a while since we saw him..."

His brother glanced at him carefully, as if he was examining him. What came to remind the Japanese? Although now it was someone well known and admired as Knight of Seven it did not change the fact that his brother's supposed friend had given his 'brother' to the emperor. Of course, he did not remember anything of what happened, at least that's what the records showed when Rolo was assigned as Lelouch's new and unique family.

The research not only stayed with Zero, the assassin took the trouble to look up information about the honorary britannian, who felt some kind of attraction towards Princess Euphemia and later became involved with Lelouch, but he denied everything. Rolo knows that the information does not lie.

However, if it was not for the capture and erase the memory of Zero ... he would not have someone to call 'family'.

That locket that he brings with himself everywhere was a gift for his alleged 'birthday', October 25; Rolo treasured it along with other things that his brother gave to him. "Brother, we better leave for school. We'll be late. "

"We live less than a mile from the academy, but if you say so. I'd better hurry up. "Lelouch chuckled handed him a napkin for the crumbs that rested on his cheeks. "Do not forget to brush your teeth." And got up to go to the bathroom, leaving the minor again blushing desperately wiping his face.

Once ready, they thanked the housekeeper and walked towards the study center. Just a few meters away from the main entrance they could see people waiting outside, some confused and others excited as if someone important was coming.

"Lelouch! Rolo! "A familiar voice was heard running towards them.

"President, good morning." Rolo greeted warmly, nodding slightly.

"Ay Rolo, I've told you to leave the formalities." Answered the blonde. "Although I must admit that sounds great. Anyway, do you have any idea what's going on? "

"We just got here, I thought you might know." This time the amnesiac spoke, looking over the sea of people who didn't pay attention to the efforts the teachers made on escorting them to classes.

"We believe it is someone very important, as the Governor or something like that!" Rivalz appeared from nowhere causing a short hop by Rolo.

"That would explain the soldiers." Shirley spoke with a shy smile directed towards Lelouch.

"Well, well. It's enough." Milly snapped her fingers. "We better go to our classes; we do not want coach Viletta chasing us like Lelouch." She pointed with a grin and grabbed Rolo sleeves. "I will take the child to his classes as the good president I am." She said, taking him with no time to say goodbye.

"The same goes for us." Said the swimming club's member patting both boys back. Without imagining who might have attracted much attention; however, that person was no longer in the midst of the disturbance, a familiar face for the protagonist was talking with the principal about the class he was going to be assigned.


	2. Chapter 2

After the fuss ceased, students went to their classrooms. Some disappointed for not being able to see the person who caused the appearance of a crowd and others happy to have lost a few minutes of class. Rolo was in his seat, looking at the window with a slight frown. Who could be that so many people have taken importance? He has not been notified of any movement from the agents guarding Lelouch also his brother showed no signs of recovering memory. It annoyed him that he wasn't consider, in fact, it made him furious. Wasn't he supposed to be the key of the mission?! Anyway, it's not as if it mattered; he would be fine while they do not take his family ... for now his only family.

He appreciated the good intentions of the student council president, but he was not a child to be manipulated like other's will. Rolo was not the best at socializing and as a consequence he had no close friends in their grade, sometimes girls approached him, but only to ask about his older brother. He preferred and enjoyed more having lunch with the board.

A few floors up Lelouch was with his classmates as they talked about upcoming activities to be organized, he took no part in the conversation even though he is the vice president, he was not interested and only approved what Milly did as well.

"Lelouch, do not let them make another 'Festival of Broken Hearts'!" Rivalz whimpered as Shirley wrote down the idea in a notebook.

"If the president approves it, there is nothing else to do ..." replied the teenager, trying to stay focused on his book.

"Lelouch, do not betray me! Remember that Rolo participated las- "The blue haired boy was cut by the teacher who was trying to get their attention.

"Students, please take your seats." He started. "Today we have back a classmate who has come to resume their studies." Said the professor making a sign for the dark haired to walk into the room. "Suzaku Kururugi, welcome back."

The violet eyes clashed with the green ones and Suzaku felt a chill running down his spine, it had been months since they met, correction, months since he seen with Zero, the bastard who with the power of geass ruined the name of Princess Euphemia. But he was not Zero, the teenager who was in front was Lelouch Lamperouge, his closest friend and with who he had develop some feelings; however, from the moment he realized that the prince was indeed the murderer, he completely denied everything. There was a problem, the Knight of Seven did not knew if the emperor had included that event when he erased the identity of Zero from Lelouch's memory, he never had the courage to ask and now he had him in front of him while smiling.

"Please take a seat, Kururugi." Professor led him to a seat in front of Rivalz who was making signals. "Over here, Suzaku!" He called happily.

Just seconds after taking a seat, students paid full attention to him, asking how he had been, if there is any news about the royal family and how was to work on a prestigious range. The young man answered each of the questions politely, glancing at times to the vice president who was still reading.

"It's good to have you back, Suzaku." The redhead smiled, "Surely the president will be happy to see you again. Do not forget you're still a board member. "

"Not at all, Shirley. I'm going to try to go to the meetings as much as I can. "

Suzaku Kururugi was not a Japanese anymore, he lost everything the day he saw his country in ashes, dead people around and no one, absolutely no one who cared about the country which later became a colony. He is now an honorary britannian thanks to his effort and was not discriminated because of where he was born or seen as inferior anymore; however, he still could not forget that desperate attempt of bringing peace that ended with his father's life. He is also a monster.

Sometimes he wanted to erase those terrifying memories so he would be able to begin again. He always questioned what could have happened if his memory was erase too. Would he fall in love with Lelouch again? Because he did, he was in love with the person who comforted him after the death of the princess, his only best friend and someone he thought to be with for life. Now everything was different, he felt an intense anger and stabs to the heart every time he sees him; the dark-haired teen denied any type of data involved with Lamperouge.

With the excuse that he requires an education the green-eyed returned to the Ashford academy to resume the academic year, some members of the Knights of the Round supported him, as Gino and Anya, not that he needed to give explanations to the others, he also received approval from Bismarck Waldstein. Since he would be studying for an indefinite period, the Kinght was assigned with coach Villeta and Rolo to monitor Lelouch's movements, the team in charge of the investigation never let their guard down, they don't want to go through the tragedies that occurred less than a year ago again. If the individual recovers memory, the order was clear ... kill him. And so it should be.

"Big Brother" Called Rolo from the door, waiting for lunch. "By accident I took your lunch ..." said approaching and then direct their gaze to the other agent. "S-Suzaku, why are you here?"

"Is not it obvious? He returned to complete his studies. "Mentioned the student council president walking in excited. "We miss you, Suzu-kun!" She smiled causing a slight blush on the tan guy and a frown from always-in-love-with-her boy

"Now the student council is complete." Intervened Lelouch taking his lunch from his brother. "If you did not bring something to eat you can take some of my lunch, Rolo decided to cook today."

"Thanks, I forget to bring something with all the stuff going on." Suzaku smiled.

The group headed to the small area where they always ate, sitting on marble benches while some trees covered the sun. The perfect place to eat in peace.

"You have to tell us all the news, Suzaku!" Shirley exclaimed happily.

"At least everything is a secret..." Joked the chess-master.

"Not that I've been through a lot, but ... there it goes." The Knight began to tell them things he was allow to while enjoying lunch.


End file.
